makikoiscutie_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Mametchi
Not to be confused with Memetchi. Mametchi (まめっち Mametchi) is a male adult Tamagotchi character who debuted on the original Tamagotchi, and has appeared on many versions since, serving as the series mascot. Mametchi is in the Mame Family (まめ属 Mame Zoku) and his birthday is November 23, the same date as the release of the first Tamagotchi. On almost every Tamagotchi model he is the adult character obtained by having the healthiest care. His female counterpart is Chantotchii APPERANCE Mametchi is light yellow and has a wide, round head with a narrow body and large, black eyes. He has two arms, two legs, and two large bumps resembling animal ears covered in black fur on top of his head. As of 2004, he has rosy pink cheeks as well. In his original US artwork, he has a much leaner build, a smaller head and eyes, and a blue body. In Tamagotchi L.i.f.e., he can be yellow, pink or blue. Personality Mametchi is a very healthy adult Tamagotchi who is likely to have a long life. He is extremely clever with an IQ of around 250. He is a serious prodigy type, and one of the smartest Tamagotchis. The Nintendo Power guide to the Tamagotchi Gameboy game stated: "Count yourself as a good parent if you end up with Mametchi. It's the Tamagotchi equivalent of a mathematical genius, and very polite to boot." The Tamagotchi Record Book also describes Mametchi as being extremely serious, well-mannered and very clever; but adds that he is inflexible on some issues. On Virtual Pets Tamagotchi (Generation 1)Edit The user must first raise a Tamatchi that began with 50% Discipline, achieved through taking good to perfect care of Marutchi and giving it at least 75-100% Discipline. From there, the user must take perfect care of Tamatchi and fill its Discipline meter completely. Mametchi wakes at 9 AM, sleeps at 10 PM, has a base weight of 30, and has a maximum lifespan of 23 years. Tamagotchi Connection Edit Mametchi is obtained on odd generations with perfect care. Ichigotchi and Hinotamatchi cannot evolve into Mametchi if they lack discipline, regardless of the care they were given. Its unique meal, snack and connection items are a piece of sushi, a slice of tart, and pencils and bows respectively, all shared with Mimitchi, however a tart is also one of the items that can be given as presents to any character when connecting. Tamagotchi Connection V2 Edit Mametchi is one of the three adults obtained on odd generations with perfect care. Its favorite food is omelet and it dislikes peanuts. Tamagotchi Connection V3 Edit Mametchi is one of the three adults obtained on odd generations with perfect care, and now uses the new sprites introduced on the Entama. As with the V2 its favorite food is omelet, but its least-favorite food is now bananas. Keitai Katsuu Tamagotchi Plus Edit Mametchi is obtained on even generations with perfect care. If married to a Violetchi, any offspring they have will eventually evolve into Paparatchi if they are raised into a Dorotchi. Keitai Katsuu Tamagotchi Plus Akai Edit A version of Mametchi known as Aka Mametchi is obtained on even generations with perfect care. If married to a Ribotchi, any offspring they have will eventually evolve into Paparatchi if they are raised into a Tengutchi. Tamagotchi Mini Edit Mametchi is the perfect care adult. He evolves into Super Unchikun in the Japanese and Good Luck versions if good care is maintained, Ginjirotchi in the English editions with the same conditions, or Bill on the 2017 rereleases. Marutchi cannot evolve into Mametchi if the previous character was a Darumatchi that died of old age. Chou Jinsei Enjoi Tamagotchi Plus Edit Mametchi is a male Mame adult that evolves from Young Mametchi or Young Androtchi if their Intelligence is their highest guts, and is the mascot of the Mame Group. He will graduate from school about 24 hours after evolving, and can evolve into Tensaitchi if he becomes a scientist, attains a job rank of three stars and reaches 999 Intelligence within 72 hours of obtaining a job. Tamagotchi Connection V4 Edit Mametchi evolves from a male Mame teen if the Intelligence skill has the highest number of points and they have a high overall amount of guts and above-average care. He can evolve into Tensaitchi if there are 350 or more Intelligence points, and if Mametchi has 450 or more points total. Tamagotchi Connection V4.5 Edit Mametchi is a male Universal adult, evolving from Hikotchi or Hashitamatchi. Any offspring Mametchi produces will evolve into a universal teen with above average care. TamagoChu Edit Mametchi evolves from Young Mametchi with any care. Tamagotchi Connection V5 Edit Mametchi evolves from Mamekatchi, Bakutchi and Korokotchi with high bonding (80%-100%) and if they have Smart influence. He will evolve into Papamametchi when married, and if married to a Chantotchi at 100% bonding will produce the Mame Family. The eldest Mimifuwatchi will evolve into a Mametchi after an hour. Tamagotchi Connection V5.5 Celebrity Edit Mametchi is a male adult obtained through low bonding and Social influence. He can evolve into Eiyuutchi via eating a Golden Bean, and will evolve into Tonotchi on the Japanese version when married or Papamametchi on the international releases. Tamagotchi Music Star Edit Mametchi is obtained from any male teen on odd generations with perfect care. Tamagotchi Plus Color Edit Mametchi is obtained from any male teen on odd generations with 0 care mistakes. Hexagontchi Edit Mametchi is obtained from any male teen on odd generations with 0 care mistakes. Tamagotchi iD and Lovely Melody Ver. Edit Mametchi is obtained from Kilalatchi with 0 care mistakes. Tamagotchi Nano Edit Mametchi is a male adult obtained through perfect care. TamaTown Tama-Go Edit Mametchi is obtained from any male teen through perfect care. Tamagotchi iD L and Princess Spacy Ver. Edit Mametchi is obtained from Hanikamitchi with 0-1 care mistakes. Tamagotchi iD L 15th Anniversary Ver. Edit Mametchi is obtained from Kujakutchi with 0-1 care mistakes. Tamagotchi P's Edit Mametchi is obtained from Cosmotchi with 0-2 care mistakes and the Intelligence and/or Strength traits. Tamagotchi FriendsEdit Mametchi is obtained from any male teen with perfect care and the Social trait. Tamagotchi Friends (Dream Town ver.)Edit Mametchi is obtained by having any male teen win the Robotics class minigame at Dream School at least three times, and by taking generally good care of him through achieving little to no care mistakes. Tamagotchi 4U and 4U+Edit Mametchi is obtained from any child with 10 or more Invention skill points and 0-4 care mistakes. Tamagotchi m!xEdit On all editions of the m!x, Mametchi can be obtained on the first generation from any male teen with less than three care mistakes. He is also a m!xable NPC in the Melody, Spacy, Sanrio, and Dream versiosn, appearing in Tamagotchi Town in all of those except the 20th Anniversary m!x, where he can be found in his Akai form at Makkakka Town. On the Gift version, Mametchi does not appear as an NPC in any town, making his genetics exclusive to the first generation. Mametchi's favorite toys are the Robot and Mini-Rocket, and his genetic traits include his ears, eyes, body, and body color. Tamagotchi OnEdit On all editions, Mametchi can be obtained from any male teen in the first generation through two or less care mistakes. If three or more care mistakes are made, Mametchi can alternatively be obtained by using the VR Set item frequently. He appears as a m!xable NPC at the Tama Resort Hotel, and his favorite item is the VR Set. SPOLIRS BELOW In the Anime Mametchi is the main protagonist of the Tamagotchi anime series. He is kind hearted and very intelligent, making him very popular with the girls. He loves to create inventions that help others. He can build inventions very quickly but sometimes they don't go as planned and will explode instead. He is one of the smartest students in Tamagotchi School, enjoys playing soccer, and has a friendly rivalry with Kuromametchi. He, along with Memetchi and Kuchipatchi are the only characters to appear in all the Tamagotchi seasons. Mametchi's family includes his father (PapaMametchi), his mother (Mamametchi), and little sister (ChaMametchi). Mametchi loves his little sister, and is protective of her and tries not to upset her. ChaMametchi looks up to her older brother, and tends to follow him around wherever he goes. Mametchi also has two Tama Pets; these are Bagubagutchi and Hapihapitchi (who he invented). While Bagubagutchi enjoys being at home, Hapihapitchi prefers spending time exploring with Chamametchi. Mametchi loves the Gotchiman show and he prefers it over any other (although he does enjoy watching Lovelin’s shows). He records every episode when it airs and will watch it in his free time and seems to be the only character to still like it (since the show's ratings have gone down) because he sees Gotchiman as a hero. Mametchi collects Gotchiman merchandise and even has a pajama set and figurines; he has also created Gotchiman-inspired inventions based on the gadgets used on the show. While he seems to be a mechanical genius and does well in school, Mametchi seems to lack artistic creativity. Singing, and movie making are some of the things he likes to do that he isn't good at (although he doesn't think so personally). His worst talent is singing; Mametchi is completely tone-deaf, and only a few friends can handle his singing. Tamagotchi: The Movie''Edit In Tamagotchi: The Movie, Mametchi builds a "Forwarding Machine" in hopes of using it to capture a star for his personal use. However, Kuchipatchi's interference causes the machine to be knocked off of its coordinates, and instead transports a young human girl, Tanpopo, to the Tamagotchi Planet. Tanpopo is allowed to stay with Mametchi in his house, while PapaMametchi develops a rocket to bring Tanpopo home. Later on, Mametchi reveals to Tanpopo that he's frightened of the dark, and with his little sister about to hatch, he wanted to have his own personal sun to follow him around. Later on, when the egg gets lose and rolls away from home, Mametchi risks his life to save it. That night, his little sister hatches. As his little sister grows into ChaMametchi, Mametchi finally develops Mamesunnytchi, a small personal sun to provide Mametchi light wherever he goes. But one day, the Tamagotchi Planet's real sun, Sunnytchi, disappears, causing the Planet to catch a cold. Mametchi, blaming himself, steals Tanpopo's rocket to leave the Planet and search for Sunnytchi. Memetchi, Kuchipatchi, ChaMametchi, and Tanpopo all come on board with him. They are able to cure the Planet's sickness by firing a capsule from the rocket's tip, but Mametchi and ChaMametchi have their first argument. Later on, they attempt to escape Blackholetchi's pull while trying to wake it up through the rocket's speaker. However, a meteor gets jammed in the speaker, forcing Mametchi and Tanpopo to leave the rocket and pry it loose. They manage to remove the rock, but are both sucked into Blackholetchi in the process. When a yell from the Tamagotchi Planet finally wakes Blackholetchi, he safely frees Mametchi and Tanpopo from within him, and sets the rocket back home. After Tanpopo leaves back to Earth, Mametchi sends her a message through her Tamagotchi toy. ''Tamagotchi Happiest Story in the Universe Edit In Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe, Mametchi's dream gets a rude comment by a new student Kikitchi from Chamametchi. Mametchi then explains to Kikitchi that the flying library is a flying ship that contains magical books that children are magically transported into and made the main character when they read them. Suddenly, a ship appears and the books start popping out various objects. Mametchi and the others started jumping in them. After finishing that up, Mametchi and his friend decided to find out what's happening. As Kuchipatchi, Mametchi, Memetchi, and Chamametchi tell about what happened while they were in their stories, Makiko and Memetchi get into an argument over the prince that had been in their story. Soon, Mametchi has an idea for an invention, and he rushes home. After several failed attempts, he finally gets his experiment right, and he invites his friends over to watch him complete it. But after several events, the experiment goes wrong, and a small creature emerges. Mametchi explains that he did not expect his experiment to become and actual living thing, but that the creature can absorb the feelings of others and use it to make other people happy. Mametchi decides to call his new creature "Hapihapitchi". While the birth of Hapihapitchi is being celebrated, Kikitchi eats a large meal on his own. He is full after one bite, and turns on his TV. He sees an advertisement for Celebria, a newly completed super-shopping mall. Kikitchi's parents then appear on TV, explaining that they built Celebria as a place where all Tamagotchis could go to have fun. Kikitchi sadly turns off the TV, and watches fireworks from outside his window. Hapihapitchi begins to use her power to make people happy. She attempts to use her power on Kikitchi, but Kikitchi runs away, yelling that forcing people to be happy is "nonsense". Over time, Mametchi begins to notice that Hapihapitchi is actually making people unhappy; they now depend on Hapihapitchi to make them happy when they are upset. Mametchi then tells Hapihapitchi not to use her powers on anyone until he can figure out what to do. At school, the flying library comes again. Kikitchi, who is hiding in a corner, hears the small voice calling out for help again, and begins to search for the source. Hapihapitchi also senses the unhappiness that is connected with the voice, and she begins to search for the source, too. As Kikitchi, Mametchi, Memetchi, Kuchipatchi, Chamametchi, and Hapihapitchi run into each other, a book opens up at their feet, entitled "The World's Happiest Story". They enter the book, where they notice that, unlike the other magical books in the library, they don't become the main character. The story tells of a man named Happy who lived with his dog named Lucky. Because his name is "Happy", he is determined to become the happiest man in the world, so he sets off on a journey, leaving behind his home and his dog. He becomes rich and a hero, but he still isn't the happiest man in the world. The characters find Happy, but he states that he doesn't want their help. As the Tamagotchis follow Happy through the various pages of the story, they notice that the story loops; the end simply brings them back to the beginning. Kikitchi notices that Happy acts similar to how he acted, and he begins to feel bad. However, before the Tamagotchis can help Happy, the school bell rings, and they have to leave the library. Unknown to anyone else, Kikitchi leaves the Library, the book with him. Back at his house, Kikitchi remembers an event that occurred when he was younger. A group of younger Tamagotchis were talking about a festival that was to occur the next day, but Kikitchi hears a tree say that it will rain tomorrow. When he tries to tell the others, the children call him a liar and a horrible person. Unable to wait, Kikitchi enters the book he has taken home. As he does, however, a tornado of paper engulfs Celebria, and causes the Tamagotchi caught in the tornado to become two-dimensional. Mametchi's family sees the news report on TV, and Chamametchi and Mametchi instantly think of Kikitchi. The family then heads to Mame Laboratories to discuss the problem with other scientists. At the laboratory, one of the scientists explains that the last page in Happy's story had been torn out, so that he is unable to complete his story. Over time, the book had become unstable, and Kikitchi entering the story caused it to become unstable enough to affect the real world. The only way to save the world was to have Otogitchi, the captain of the flying library, write a new ending with a magic crayon. Meanwhile, Papamametchi reluctantly allows Mametchi and his friends to enter the story to save Kikitchi. Mametchi and his friends enter the book on the flying library ship. In the book, Kikitchi is talking with Happy, who is beginning to believe he will never be happy. The flying ship finally finds them, where Otogitchi explains to Happy that they have to write a new ending to the story. They attempt to write several different endings, but they all disappear, meaning that they aren't correct. When he begins to become discouraged, the other Tamagotchi begin to give him ideas of what makes them happy. Kikitchi's idea, which is when someone says "hello" to him during class, has a large impact on Happy, and he begins to get an idea. Unfortunately, the world inside the story begins to fall apart, and the magic crayon is accidentally dropped. Since Happy states that he can't leave the book with the other Tamagotchi, Hapihapitchi asks Mametchi if she can try to make Happy happy. Happy is surrounded with memories, and he finally decides how he wants his story to end. Kikitchi risked his life to get the magic crayon back, and he asks Happy what he wants the ending to be. Happy says that he wants to go back to his home as it was before he left. Otogitchi's sister draws a door, and Happy opens it; suddenly, the book stops disintegrating, and returns to normal. Kikitchi realizes that Lucky was the one calling out to him, and is happy that Happy is now happy. Suddenly, Hapihapitchi collapses in a field. Mametchi explains that without any happiness, Hapihapitchi would die. Hapihapitchi gets up and weakly sprinkles her last happiness over Kikitchi, stating that she promised she would make him happy. Kikitchi begins to cry, and Mametchi tells everyone that Hapihapitchi needs happiness to absorb, but no one can be happy while Hapihapitchi is about to die. Happy approaches Hapihapitchi, picks her up, and tells her that he is the happiest man in the world. Suddenly, Hapihapitchi's health is restored, and she springs back to life and Kikitchi stops crying but is still sad. The Tamagotchi wave goodbye to Happy and Lucky, and leave the book on the flying ship. Back in the real world, the citizens of Tamatown celebrate the return of the heroes. Kikitchi's parents comfort him, by promising to make more time for him from now on. Happily, Kikitchi introduces his parents to his new friends. The end credits show Tamatown being cleaned up after the paper tornado, and the Tamagotchi children continuing to enjoy the magical story books. A picture inside the wall of Mametchi's home also shows a brief picture of Tanpopo, the main heroine from the first Tamagotchi film. Tamagotchi (series)Edit In Tamagotchi, ''Mametchi and his friend go through events throughout the series, like making new friends, helping out of issuations, and saving the planet from an egg curse. After a tearful farewell to Kizunatchi, who left to return to her orginal to protect the hearts, and knows they'll see each other again one day, Miss Perfect tells them and hold class that since Mametchi, Memetchi, and Kuchipatchi won the soccer tournment, they will be moving to Dream Town to go to a new school, much to everyone's astonishment. Yume Kira DreamEdit In ''Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dream, Mametchi, Memetchi and Kuchipatchi are sent to live in Dream Town. Mametchi takes up studying robotics, and is sent to live with Ikaritchi, an old man who lives by the sea. Mametchi finds him fascinating and wise, but is frustrated with Ikaritchi's aloof nature. Later on, Mametchi loses a robot competition to Righttchi, and after an argument with Ikaritchi, he tries to run away and find a new home. However, Yumemitchi and Kiraritchi convince him to return to Ikaritchi. He becomes good friends with Pianitchi when she arrives, and with her help, they uncover Ikaritchi's past and his falling out with his previous homestay student, Aguritchi. They convince him to make amends with Ikaritchi, who finally shows Mametchi his softer side. Ikaritchi departs to travel the planet selling Aguritchi's specially-made "anchor apples", and leaves Mametchi's care to Cafe Mama, as he needed a stayparent, althought he and the rest of the gang still go to Ikaritchi's house. During the trip to Melody Land, Papapianitchi helps Mametchi overcome his tone deafness. Later on, Mametchi and friends go through other interest events. Mametchi becomes saddened over Himespetchi's departure, but cheered up when Coffretchi arrived on the spot where Himespetchi's ship was. Mametchi also joins with his friends and other people waving goodbye Yumemitchi and Kiraritchi, as they set off on a ship to a school for starter idols. Miracle Friends Edit In Tamagotchi Miracle Friends, Mametchi and friends help out two twin girls, Miraitchi and Clulutchi, and Watchlin from the future when they get sent to the past. They help the twin girls, Watchlin, Candy Pakupaku, a friend of the twins from the future who came to help, and Smartochi and his assistant X, who both caused them to go to the past, and gathered all the Dreambakutchi, which allowed to return to the future. GO-GO Tamagotchi Edit In GO-GO Tamagotchi!, Mametchi and his friends reunite with their old friends and famlies when the two towns of Tamagotchi Town and Dream Town collided and fused. They also reunited with Himespetchi, Yumemitchi, Kiraitchi, Miratchi, Clulutchi, and Candy Pakupaku, as well as meet some new friends Neenetchi and her little brother Orenetchi. Later, Mametchi is looked on by Lovelitchi's little brother Lovesortchi. Mametchi and friends meet other new friends as well. They meet Mofumofutchi, an adventurer, along with Takoballoontchi and they help them get to the Gottsun Comet. Mofumofutchi left Takoballoontchi to stay, knowing that he belongs out in the wild, and he sets off for his new adventure in the city in the Gottsun Comet. They later met Yukine and her sister Suzune during christmas when they arrived on earth to help the Santa family and the human Santa Claus. Soon After they helped, Mametchi and his friends say goodbye. Things start to go normal for everyone, until Mametchi and friends come face to face to helping their planet becoming happy again when the Gottsun occurrences. They soon manage to make the planet happy again with the help of the all their friends, families, and other citizens of Tamagotchi Planet, ending the Gottsun. However, the Gottsun plays one final performance: seperation of DoriTama back to Tamagotchi Town and Dream Town, turning everything back to normal and seperated the fused places. However, Mametchi creates a traveling train called the DoriTama Rainbow, which allows Mametchi and his friends, who all return to their original hometowns, to travel to both towns. Mametchi and the narrator have one final conversation with each other, with Mametchi stating in future he wants the DoriTama Rainbow to travel thoughout Tamagotchi Planet, and even to outer space and other planets, including The Earth, saying that is more adventures to come. Mametchi joins his friends and thank the viewers for watching their show as they all wave goodbye. Eiga Tamagotchi: Himitsu no Otodoke Dai Sakusen!Edit In Eiga Tamagotchi: Himitsu no Otodoke Dai Sakusen!, Mametchi and his friends help deliver an egg. Other Forms Jr. MametchiEdit See Jr. Mametchi. Devil MametchiEdit See Devil Mametchi. Young MametchiEdit See Young Mametchi. Ura MametchiEdit See Ura Mametchi. Ura Young MametchiEdit See Ura Young Mametchi. Prince Mametchi Edit See Prince Mametchi. Gift Mametchi Edit See Gift Mametchi. EnmametchiEdit Enmametchi only appears in the Tamagotchi Town Japanese comics, vol. 2. He is outlined in red. MamenotamamaroEdit Mamenotamamoro (まめのたままろ) is another alternate personality quite similar to a Henshin Jo personality and is obtainable linking the royal change Tama Deco Pierce for the Tamagotchi P's. Not much is yet known about this form or if it is featured in the anime Tamagotchi!. Naughty Mametchi Naughty Mametchi (やんちゃまめっち) is a Personality Stage variation of Mametchi that appears on the Tamagotchi 4U and in GO-GO Tamagotchi!. He is identical to Mametchi, except he has yellow hair in a pompadour hairstyle with sideburns, and wears a black leather jacket, a white shirt, and red pants with a silver chain. He is always riding on a large, blue motorcycle On the 4U, he is obtained through first raising Mametchi, and then giving him the "Cool Guy" background while keeping his Happiness low. The change can be reversed by changing the background and keeping Happiness up. In Go-Go Tamagotchi!, Naughty Mametchi appears in Episode 15, Part 2 as a rival to King Spacytchi. MameLabtchiEdit MameLabtchi (まめラボっち Mamerabotchi) is a Personality Stage variation of Mametchi that appears on the Tamagotchi 4U. He is identical to Mametchi except he wears glasses, a clear white dome over his head, and a white lab coat. He is always carrying a laptop with him. He is obtained through having the "Scientist" background and through using the writing set (book and pencil) and experiment set several times. Anime Only FormsEdit MamemametchiEdit Main Article: Mamemametchi Mamemametchi (まめまめっち Mamemametchi) is a Tamagotchi character from the ancient past that first appeared on the anime TV show, Tamagotchi!. Like Mametchi, he's smart and an inventor, and is the founder of Mamemame Laboratory. Anpan Detective Anpan Detective (あんパン刑事 Anpan Keiji or デカ Deka), also known as Detective Anpan, is the detective of Tamagotchi Town who is very good in solving crimes and enjoys snacking on bread and milk. He is the star of one of TamaPtchi's TV shows, and is played by Mametchi. Anpan Detective is always chasing Thief Papillon, a professional thief who almost always tries to fool Anpan Detective with her disguises. Tamagotchi! episode 9 is mainly focusing on Anpan Detective and Thief Papillon. In one episode, Anpan Detective was kissed by Chamametchi, but "Chamametchi" was actually Thief Papillon in disguise. In episode 117, Anpan dresses up as a girl to try to find Thief Papillon, who was disguised as a prince. Anpan Detective is playable in Tamagotchi no Narikiri Channel if the player chooses Mametchi. In the game, Anpan Detective's name is デカ Deka. His item is a donut, he wears a trench coat, and he wears a hunting cap on his head Mametchi no Suke Mametchi no Suke is a character in one of TamaPtchi's shows, a samurai who is known to be the greatest swordsman in the land. He serves the emperor and uses his skills for good and saves people from danger. Nobody has defeated him yet, and he is always ordered to find Princess Lovelin. Vampire Mametchi Vampire Mametchi is a character in a show directed by TamaPtchi. He is a vampire reborn from the dark ness. He is evil and attacks Sister Lovelin and her companions. His greatest weakness is garlic and will lose his powers if he eats it. When he bites others, they become vampires which in turn can transform even more Tamagotchis by biting them. When the Tamagotchis become vampires, they grow sharp teeth. Vampire Mametchi was even able to make Sister Lovelin temporarily unconscious. The second time he is revived, Vampire Mametchi searches for a vampire wife and chooses Sister Lovelin, as she is leader of the other sisters. However, the sisters interrupt the wedding and he is returned to his coffin. When Vampire Mametchi is defeated, purple clouds shoot up out of him, and he happily returns to his coffin, asleep once again. Little Mametchi Seen in the anime and Tamagotchi The Movie, is Mametchi when he was young. He looks the same as Mametchi now, but with bigger eyes, a smaller body, and, when he was really young, a small white bib around his neck. He appears in the anime and films when Mametchi is remembering events from his childhood, in which he was friends with the younger versions of Memetchi and Kuchipatchi. MamesakuEdit Mamesaku (まめさく) is a Tamagotchi who looks just like Mametchi but wears Japanese clothes. He lives in a hidden village in Patchi's Forest, in which there are also alternate versions of Lovelitchi, Kuchipatchi, and Memetchi. Himespetchi seems to like him too but is very confused about it because she loves Mametchi. Unlike Mametchi, Mamesaku seems to like Himespetchi which is why she gets very happy when he talks to her. As with other main residents of the hidden village, Mamesaku, along with the alternate forms of Kuchipatchi and Memetchi, they are mistaken for their alter egos by Lovelitchi and co. On the other hand, he also mistaken Lovelitchi as her alter ego who is also a villager that resides in this place and coexisted at the same time. Mamesaku and Mametchi are not the same Tamagotchi, which implies that identical Tamagotchis coexisted in the Tamagotchi Planet. MameGotchiman Mame-Gotchiman (まめGOTCHIMAN) is a Mametchi version of Gotchiman. He appeared in the Tamagotchi! episode Gotchiman! Forever! and the GO-GO Tamagotchi! episode GOTCHIMAN・The・Future. He looks like Mametchi in a Gotchiman costume. Mame-Gotchiman is also the name of a TAMAX TV show in Tamagotchi no Narikiri Channel. Mametchi stars as MameGotchiman, and Lovelin stars as a monster. Mame-Gotchiman can fly, and he must save the city from being destroyed. Mame-Gotchiman later appeared in My Tamagotchi Forever as a career costume for Mametchi. In Video GamesEdit Tamagotchi (GB)Edit Mametchi evolves from Tamatchi if its stress is under 40, has zero selfishness and its intelligence is higher than its power. If its intelligence and power are equal, then a Tamatchi will randomly evolve into Mametchi or Mimitchi. Mametchi's highest possible beauty contest score is 90. Hoshi de Hakken!! TamagotchiEdit Mametchi is a Group E adult that evolves from Tamatchi with good care. Since all of the characters in Groups E and F are genderless, Mametchi is incapable of breeding. Tamagotchi TownEdit Mametchi evolves from Tamatchi and Kuchitamatchi with under two stress. Name OriginEdit Mame (まめ) means diligent, but is often also interpreted as soy bean (豆 mame) (for example, see his Chinese names below), which possibly reference to his color scheme. Names in other languages Edit MamesakuEdit TriviaEdit * Even though he says he sleeps in Gotchiman pajamas, he is never seen wearing them. * He is classified as a female in Tamagotchi Video Adventures. * Until Tanpopo came to Tamagotchi Planet, Mametchi had a fear of the dark. * Mametchi has been late for school 4 times. The first time because he stayed up too late watching Gotchiman. The second was when he stayed up late working on the spaceship for Tomomi. * Sometimes Mametchi will make his fingers visible, such as in the first episode in "Let's Go! Tamagotchi". He was seen poking Gozarutchi to wake him up. * According to Tamagotchi Connection: Corner Shop 3, Mametchi once stole some candy when he was younger. * According to the Dream Town portion of the Tamagotchi Friends website, Mametchi's favorite color is blue. * Mametchi, along with Yumemitchi, appeared in a game called Taiko no Tatsujin as a "costume" for Don, the game's protagonist.1 He Meet Flain In December 11 2016 Crminal Record Child Abuser In The Movie Mametchi Yelled At His Sister Chamametchi Causing Her To Cry. But Mametchi Later Apologized To Her Likes Chamametchi Making Inventions His Tamafriends His Girlfriends Memetchi And Makiko His Parents MamaMametchi ANd PapaMametchi His Cousins And Uncles Video Games Gotchiman Cars Ban Dai Pokemon Shizuku Chan DisneyLand Tamagotchi Party On Wii Nintendo Switch His Tamagotchi Toys His Tamagotchi And mixels House Miami Hurricanes (Favorite Football Team) Tamatown Mixopalis Lightning Mcqueen Mater Field Trips The Star Wars Franchise Skittles Mountain Dew Pizza (Mostly From (Dominos) Triptank (Favorite Sketch Show) Broncoss (Especially John Elway) Rockies (Favorite Baseball Team) Science Jeff And Some Aliens Tamagotchi The Show Drawing Driving His Car Pixar Movies (Except For Inside Out, Incredible, And Toy Story 3) Toy Story 1 And 2 But Not 3 Finding Nemo Monsters Inc A Bugs Life My Tamagotchi Forever P.E Anime The Tamagotchi Show The Nuggets (His Favorite Basketball Team) His Pets HappyHappytchi, Scorpi, Glurt, Jawg, Mesmo, And Wizwuz Owen Wilson Tamaschool Snow Days Christmas Halloween Cars Land In Disneyland Walt Disney World 9Go (Manly Due To His Show Airing On It) Elementary School IPads Magic Mixels Go Go Tamagotchi Lets Go Tamagotchi Tamagotchi The Movie Movies Traveling SSSniper Wolf Pewdiepie Sis Vs Bro Target Sexy Pictures Of Memetchi ANd Makiko Family Guy The Simpsons King Of The Hill Cheeseburgers (His Favorites Are from McDonalds And In And Out) Avalance Cars Superdrive Arbys Milkshakes Cartoon Network Minecraft Sonic Swimming Arcades (Except For Chuck E Cheeses) Amusement Parks Tasty 5 Minute Crafts Epicurious Cartoons Dislikes Incredibles Incredibles 2 Mr Incredible His Show Ending Memetchi And Makiko Fighting Yelling At His Sister Poofesure Casper Scare School PJ Masks SuperMarioLogan Logan Thirtyacre Vegetables Mixels Ending Getting A Tootchache Toy Story 3 (He Thinks Its Worse than Incredibles) Inside Out His Friends Ignoring Him His Haters Chuck E Cheese (His Least Favorite Arcade/Place Ever) Chuck E Black hatter (Gotchimans Worst Enemie) Spacytchi (His Worst Enemie Safteytchi (Because She Said Memetchis Hair Is Fake) Uswastchi (Usually Because She Annoys Him) Sonic The Hedgehog His Vampire Episode Casper The Ghost Ra From Casper Scare School (Usually Due To The Fact He made Me Get In Capser Scare School And He made Me Lose Interest In Many Awesome Shows) Caspers Christmas The Casper Movie Kidnappers Getting Grounded Nixels Major Nixel King Nixel Horror Movies Ricky The Rocketship (Because It Shows Kids Getting Murderd And Killed) Chick Hicks Working At McDonalds Memetchi And Makiko Crying (But He Usually Cheers Them Up So Does Flain) Fortnite Amazon (Because It Makes Other Companies Go Out Of Business) Getting Sick Drinking Water Kuromametchi (Sometimes) (Rivalry) Chilly Tito T Series Frien ds Memetchi Memetchi Is Mametchis Girlfriend Who Is In Love With Him And Memetchi Also Sends Him Sexy Makiko Makiko Is Another Girlfriend Of Mametchi Who Is Also In Love With Him And She Also Sends Him Sexy Pics Pics Chamametchi Chamametchi Is Mametchis Sister They Have Lots Of Fun Together And They Were Both Raised By Momamametchi Kutchipatchi Is One Of Mametchis best Freinds He Loves Food So Mametchi Usually Helps him With His Food Problems Lovelitchi Lovelitchi and Mametchi are on very good terms. They first met in the first episode where Lovelitchi, as Lovelin, briefly interviewed him and other competitors before the big Tama-Street race. As revealed through a flashback in the following episode, his selflessness in saving Kuchipatchi before the end of the race was one of the reasons that Lovelitchi decide to move to Tamagotchi Town. While attending Tamagotchi School, Lovelitchi became close friends with Mametchi and he taught her about the concept of Tama-Friends. Later, Mametchi willingly put his birthday on hold until Lovelitchi finally came hours later, and after she confessed her Lovelin identity, he was quick to forgive her, making her much more confident in the process. Because of their close chemistry, they are a popular pairing among fans. Flain Flain Is Mametchis Good Cousin And he Does Great Stuff With Him Like Play Video Games And Watch Gotchiman Zorch Another Good Cousin Vulk Another Good Cousin Krader Krader Is Mametchis uncle And He Takes Good Care Of Him Seismo Another Great Uncle Shuff Another Great Uncle Teslo Another Good Cousin Volectctro Another Good Cousin Zaptor Another Good Cousin Flurr Another Good Cousin Slumbo Another Great Uncle Lunk Another Good Cousin Kraw Another Great Uncle Tentro Another Good Cousin Balk Another Great Uncle Gobba Another Good Cousin Jawg Mametchis Pet Chomly Another Great Uncle Glomp Another Good Cousin Torts Another Good Cousin Glurt Mametchis Pet Footi Another Good Cousin Hoggi Another Good Cousin Scorpi Mametchis Pet Magnifo Another Great Uncle Mesmo Mametchis Pet Wizwuz Mametchis Pet Globert Another Great Uncle Vampos Another Good Cousin Boogly Another Good Cousin Flamster Another Great Uncle Burnard Another Good Cousin Meltus Another Good Cousin Rokit Another Great Uncle Niksput Another Good Cousin Nurp Nurp Is Mametchis Good friend And They Have Lots Of Fun Doing Stuff Naught Another Great Uncle Lightning Mcqueen Mametchi And The Gang Met Mcqueen At Disneyland In June 24th 2019 Mater They Only Seen Him On His Movies and Shows And Mametchi Loves Him Enemies Spacytchi Spacytchi Is Always Trying To Take Over Tamagotchi Plannet And Mametchi AAlways Stops Him Spacytchis Gang Acka And peeople And Spacytchi Are in Spacythis Gang Si Mametchi Always Stops Them Major Nixel Major Nixel Plans World Domination With Spacytchi So Flain And Mametchi Always Stops Him King Nixel King Nixel Is the Boss Of The Nixel Army And Makes Major Nixel And Spacytchi Do Stuff To Take Over the World When Mametchi Stops Them King Nixel Gets Upset Because Of Him And Flain Ikeman Mametchi Ikeman Is Mametchis Evil Clone Safteytchi Safteytchi Said Memetchis Hair Is Fake And mametchi Was Enarged So He Got Revenge On Her Uswastchi Uswastchi Annoys Mametchi Alot And Makes Fun Of Other People Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Tamagotchi Characters